


Teddy

by masayosi661



Series: [zh-TW] Worthy of Trust and Confidence [8]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worthy of Trust and Confidence系列的未來時間線上的番外。靈感來自以下連結的那張海報，一番爆笑並跟朋友們聊天之後才有了這篇（笑）<br/>http://big5.china.com.cn/ent/2016-03/31/content_38149104_2.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Teddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972216) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661), [purplesheep22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22)



不時轉動視線檢視聚會中的人群，麥克‧班寧活動了一下肩膀，好舒緩長時間站立警戒造成的緊繃感。隨著初選結果底定，他被指派保護的這位以黑馬之姿投入總統初選的年輕參選人，在日前結束的黨代表大會上獲得正式提名，成為該黨有史以來最年輕的總統候選人。雖說為時尚早，但照各種一對一民調的優勢來看，他說不定也將會成為史上最年輕的總統。

看著眼前這場競選幕僚們的小小慶功宴，以及人們臉上的喜悅和鬥志，麥克感到心情也輕快了些。特勤局探員在保護對象時當然是不分好惡的，不過他也絕不會否認經過這些日子以來的相處，宴會的主角已經贏得了他手上的這一票。

「麥克！」

低頭一看，呼喚他的清脆童音來自一個身高約在麥克大腿左右的小男孩，男孩遺傳了父母的好相貌與性格，即便在這正讓人頭痛的年齡也貼心可愛得叫人難以對他的頑皮生氣。

「嗨，康納。你怎麼在這？」蹲下身配合男孩的高度，麥克朝他露出笑容。

「給你。」康納滿臉笑容，逕自往麥克手裡塞了一團毛茸茸的東西。

順手接過後定睛一看，麥克瞪大雙眼，一時之間不知該如何回應。這時一個帶著笑意的低沉男音加入了對話。

「收下吧，麥克，如果你不嫌棄的話。」抬頭望向那個隨聲音一同出現，把手搭在男孩肩上的男人──班傑明‧艾許，剛出爐的總統候選人──麥克毫不意外地看見他臉上盡是難忍的笑意。「梅森看他喜歡，就送給他不少有的沒的競選周邊，還慫恿他可以發給別人當獎勵，所以他整晚都在四處找他心目中的好人送獎品。」

「我最喜歡這個，所以給你！」像是在補充父親的話，男孩開心喊道，直盯著麥克的雙眼閃閃發亮，一臉期待。

「謝謝你，康納，我很榮幸。」站起身後，使勁揉揉男孩柔軟的金髮，麥克對那仰望他的小臉做出受寵若驚的表情，笑著單手將那隻身穿西裝的小泰迪熊扣在胸口。

「好了，康納，我們說好的，送完獎品你就該先回旅館去睡覺了。」

雙手搭在男孩肩上輕拍，艾許推著鼓起臉頰、表情有那麼點不甘願的兒子，準備往要幫忙帶男孩先返回旅館的幕僚那兒移動。

「一會見了，麥克。」「麥克晚安！」

聽著艾許家父子重疊的聲音，麥克朝未來的總統點頭致意後才答道：「晚安，康納。」

望著室內燈光下艾許一邊跟愛子說些什麼一邊笑得開懷的明亮表情，麥克突然想起某個曾被競選總幹事在會議後丟出來當閒聊笑話的媒體用詞：『光輝燦爛的白騎士』。儘管當事人的回應是「跟你手上那可怕的肉麻新聞一起滾出我的會議室！」跟一個白眼外加嫌棄的揮手，但麥克倒覺得那也不是全無道理。

「『那笑容就像南方海岸的陽光』。」身旁突然傳來圓潤而優雅的熟悉女聲，麥克轉頭看去，瑪格麗特‧艾許正收回看著父子倆的溫柔目光，朝他莞爾一笑。「他不太喜歡那些淨在他外表做文章的報導，不過我倒是覺得有些形容挺好的，你不覺得嗎？」

未來的第一夫人眼神靈活俏皮，笑得一臉自豪，讓麥克彷彿感染到那份喜悅，忍不住也笑了起來。「是的，夫人。」

目送她快步走向丈夫與兒子的窈窕背影，麥克這才低頭再度看向手中那隻小熊。一如許多版本的泰迪熊，小熊微歪著頭滿臉無辜，卻又一身做工精巧的西裝，胸前還繡著艾許的姓氏，看來有種孩子氣的紳士感。笑著搖了搖頭，他抬頭往不遠處又聚在一起的那一家人望去。他們的身影日後出現在白宮並不是個難以想像的未來，那也是麥克期盼的未來，此時的他滿懷信心，只因明白那未來必將有自己的一席之地。

 

老實說，麥克沒想過最後等著他的會是這樣的未來。

「我真不敢相信，你居然還留著這個？」

甩乾洗好抹布的手，回頭一看，麥克瞧見頭髮有些凌亂，身上的棉衫也沾滿灰塵的艾許，為之一愣。再看到他手上那東西時，更是停頓了好幾秒才訝然開口。

「……你從哪裡翻出這個來的？」

「儲藏室。康納托我找些他的舊東西給他寄過去，我就四處翻。」

抓著那隻穿著全套西裝的小熊——那甚至還是套極正式的白領結燕尾服，艾許就沒搞懂過當年負責這部分策劃的那些年輕幕僚的品味——他對著麥克悶笑起來，舉起那隻毛茸茸的玩偶搖了搖。

瞟了艾許臉上不懷好意的笑容一眼，麥克邊走回客廳邊反擊道：「那是康納送我的！難道我該把他丟了嗎？」

「別這麼說，知道你原來是我的長年支持者我可是深感榮幸。」隨麥克一起坐定在沙發上，艾許看著手中的小熊，得意洋洋地拍拍那因褪色與灰塵而有點陳舊感的晚禮服。

「你需要看到這個才知道？」

看著麥克一臉沒好氣的表情，艾許隨手攬著玩偶倚在沙發角落笑彎了腰。「看到直接證據的感覺總是挺好的。」

瞪視男人那止不住的笑意，麥克試著擺出抗議的表情，但不到幾秒就宣告失敗，最後他忍不住跟對方一起笑了出聲。

就那樣笑了好一會，麥克突然從艾許懷中抓起西裝筆挺的小熊，把他隨手擱在一旁地板上。正要出言表示意見的艾許還來不及開口，就被對方緊緊擁住。

「麥克？」

為麥克突如其來的擁抱而驚訝，艾許偏過頭努力想看看對方的表情，卻因為整個人幾乎被壓制在沙發上動彈不得的狀況而無法如願。

「嘿，怎麼了？」

然後麥克抬起頭，在他還沒能看清表情時就貼上前吻住了他。溫熱的唇舌交纏讓昨夜殘留在體內尚未遠去的記憶瞬間被勾起，感覺到彼此的軀體火速升溫，艾許伸出手回擁對方，在換氣的空檔帶點疑惑再度輕喚麥克的名字。

「那時候……我那時候從沒想過我們會像現在這樣。」

凝視那感傷卻又滿懷暖意的藍眸，艾許頓時露出有些慨歎的神情。「是啊。感覺那還是沒多久以前而已，卻已經過了這麼多年，發生過這麼多事。」

下一秒，他臉上卻忽然浮現促狹微笑。「你那時候還很老實，挺可愛的。」

「謝謝，你當年穿這種西裝也比那隻熊好看多了。」回敬的話語又引來艾許一連串的笑聲，用鼻尖朝那煞風景卻又令他珍惜不已的笑容頂了頂，麥克懶得繼續回應，乾脆再度用嘴堵住了那陣爆笑。

要不了多久，親暱的嬉鬧逐漸走調，開始變得火熱而熾烈，親吻間感受著那伸進衣服下擺一路向上探去的手掌溫度，艾許雙手施力把身上的男人更往下扯，使彼此身軀貼近到難以喘息，下體隔著衣物的相互摩擦讓兩人同時發出呻吟。

「唔……等等，麥克，我找個地方放好他……」

「別擔心，他待在地上很好。」

勉力挺起腰讓麥克半褪下自己的褲子，艾許艱難地在夾縫中拉開對方的褲襠，喃喃抱怨著。「我們真的有必要硬擠在這裡做這件事？」

「沒有必要，可是我想要。」

盯著他認真誠懇得簡直像是在發表宣言的表情，接收到他眼中此刻彼此共享的熱烈渴望，艾許停下手頭動作，投降般地嘆息。

「你知道你有時候真是很不可理喻嗎？」

「我知道。我還知道你就愛我這樣。」

白了充滿自信的男人一眼，在揍他與脫光他之間選擇了後者，艾許狠狠往麥克胸口推了一把，然後在距離拉開的那刻將男人上半身的休閒服整件從頭扯起來扔在地板上，純棉的布料恰巧紮紮實實蓋住了那隻端坐在那的小熊。

朝那瞥了一眼，麥克對著艾許挑起眉。

抬手用指尖緩緩刷過眼前線條緊實的腹肌，持續向下，艾許露出愜意的笑容。「我還是喜歡自己享受就好，謝絕觀賞。」


End file.
